


Illogical

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson can’t believe his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

Illogical

He’d have thought the horse was real except that he saw everywhere he went that night. It was in the street in front of the tavern, in the road down by the river, standing in the alley when he got home.

If it wasn’t real, then what was it? 

A ghost? 

He’d never mention a word of this to Holmes. Holmes already thought he was the only person alive capable of pure logic. 

He climbed the steps to their apartments. 

Holmes greeted him at the door. “Did you see the horse?”

“What horse?” 

“The one out in the street.” 

“No.”


End file.
